


Family

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 Coda, Angst, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: The aftermath of the battle with Lucifer. Coda 13x23





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Still processing. This is my contribution to what promises to be many Codas from the fandom.

Mary entered the bunker, tucking the keys to the Impala in her pocket. It was strange, tucking them away, something she hadn’t done since Dean was four and Sam was six months. It was a tradition of sorts on Sunday mornings (John’s only day off in the week) where Sammy and Dean would stay with John to have some daddy time while Mary ran to the store for groceries and necessities. She’d climb out of the car, lock it then slide the keys in her pocket, purse slung over her shoulder as she went into the grocery store.

Mary shook her head, clearing the long ago memories, curled her hands once, tightly around the keys then took her hand out of her pocket. She looked up, Castiel was standing at the foot of the stairs, his eyes searching, even though in his heart, she knew he already knew the answer. There was a bone deep bond between the angel and her eldest. As a mother, she knew, she knew it from the first time she saw them embrace moments after Dean had found her and brought her to the bunker after her resurrection.

Mary shook he head slowly, Sam mimicking her in the gesture as he followed her down the stairs, supporting Jack with a shoulder under his arm.

Castiel let out an animalistic growl, his eyes flared blue-white as he spun and smashed a fist into the marble pillar beside him. The marble cracked then splintered, a chunk falling away. Sam gave an involuntary wince as the rock hit the floor, and Jack just watched the piece teeter then roll onto its side, his face near white, eyes far away.

It was strange, Mary noted absently, clearing the steps and heading to the whiskey. In Apocalypse world, she saw angels at their true strength; she knew Castiel had only a mere fraction of the strength he once possessed. It was strange that of all the attributes, the physical strength and healing ability was what remained. She took a long drag of whiskey.

“Cas, Cas!” Sam said urgently, carrying Jack over to the map table. “Jack’s hurt.”

The flare cleared immediately from Castiel’s eyes and he spun on his heel, shouldering Sam bodily out of the way and batting Jack’s hand away from the wound. He face tensed briefly when he saw the severity but he let loose an unnecessary breath and furrowed his brow, laying a hand over the boy’s wound. It slowly knitted itself together, taking longer than usual. Castiel gasped and stumbled away, catching himself on the edge of the table and wincing.

“I couldn’t heal it entirely. There were no major organs hit, it was a relatively shallow wound, but because of the instrument that was its cause… I’m sorry. He’s going to need stitches,” that was all Castiel said. He gave the boy once last glance gentling his gaze slightly then turned and marched out of the room.

Mary watched as Sam looked around, making helpless gestures with his hands, his eyes skimming for a something he clearly couldn’t find. She watched her baby flit uselessly from a moment. Feeling numb and useless herself, before he gaze landed on Jack again and instinct reared up. Still carrying her whiskey she went to the kitchen returning shortly after with a first aid kit. She stopped in front of Jack staring at the kit then her drink then Jack and seeing him reminded her of Dean. Her hands began to tremble. Bobby, who had so far been silent since they had returned, came over and gently pried the first aid kit from Mary’s hand. Pushed her down into a chair, and then did the same for Sam. Bobby, then looped Jack’s arm over his shoulder, apologizing softly when Jack mewed in pain. Mary watched them leave, then slid her drink over to Sam before standing up and pouring herself another one. She returned to the table to see Sam placing the empty glass on the map surface. He had drained it in one swallow.

“Someone needs to talk to Cas,” Sam murmured softly. “If it’s anything like… like Dean after Cas died… Someone needs to talk to Cas.”

“Give him some time,” Mary said back just as softly. “He’ll need some time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel looked over as Jack stirred. He had been sitting in Jack’s room next to the boy’s bed ever since Bobby had brought him in, stitched and patched. Jack winced. Castiel quickly brought a soothing hand to the young man’s brow, brushing it softly.

“Don’t move too fast,” Castiel said. “You did a decent amount of damage to yourself and once you are well, you better believe that we _will_ be discussing that Jack Kline.”

“Dean’s…”

“Alive, that’s all that matters right now,” Castiel interjected, ignoring the pain that stabbed through his gut when he said it.

“That’s not… Castiel – Father,” Jack said. Castiel looked up quickly at that.

“Dad,” Jack tried again, smiling. “I like that better. _Dad_ we will get Dean back. He said to me before… everything. We’re family. We can get through this, just like we got through everything else. He _will_ come back to us.”

“He’s right.”

They both turned to see Sam leaning in the doorway. Sam continued, “I was able to fight back against Lucifer, I _know_ Dean will be able to fight against Michael. He’s doing it right now, he’s gotta be. Dean’s always been the strong one. He’s what holds us together. If anyone can kick that son of a bitch out of his body, its Dean,” Sam finished with certainty.

Castiel looked between Sam and Jack and then allowed his gaze to drift away, reaching that little tendril of himself out, seeking for that thread of Dean that he could always find and feel. It was there, faint and far away but there. Dean had brought him back from Naomi’s brainwashing and Castiel would use every ounce of strength he had left to bring back Dean from this.

Even if it killed him.

 

 **End** (maybe)


End file.
